Historyjka z głębszym sensem
by lotoplaz
Summary: Prusy mieszka już od jakiegoś czasu z Rosją. Pijają rano razem herbatkę, robią wspólnie różne rzeczy i podobno umilają sobie nawzajem czas. Jednak tym razem Gilbert chciałby coś dać Iwanowi, a Rosja prosi go o jeden, nietypowy dzień...


No tak, mój pierwszy fanfik tutaj... Yyy... Co by tu napisać...  
Poniżej znajduje się tekst ściśle powiązany z tematem yaoi, czyli miłości męsko męskiej. Jest również napisany na podstawie mangi&anime Hetalia. Wiem, że nie za dobrze odwzorowałam charaktery postaci, ale napisałam to pod wpływem impulsu i już nic nie dałam rady zmienić, kiedy skończyłam ;_;  
Miłego czytania~

- No... chciałbym na przykład sprawić, żebyś kurczowo trzymał się mnie, jęcząc i płacząc. Ale nie tak, jak zwykle to robisz. Tak bardziej dramatycznie.  
- Że co?! Nie ma szans! I co w ogóle ma znaczyć to „jak zwykle"?! - Prusy wraz z Rosją siedzieli przy stole, w kuchni Rosjanina i pili... herbatę. Był poranek, a rano zawsze przecież pili razem herbatę. Prusy jakąś chwilę wcześniej spytał Iwana, czego chce. Tak po prostu, bez żadnej większej okazji chciał mu coś dać. Ale ten pomysł coraz szybciej odchodził w niepamięć...  
- No wiesz, jak zwykle, czyli wtedy, kiedy, najczęściej nocą, chociaż zdarzało się i za dnia, leżysz pode mną, albo siedzisz na mnie i udając, że wcale ci się nie podoba to, co właśnie robię, jęczysz, że mnie nienawidzisz, choć tak naprawdę masz na myśli, że mnie ko...  
- Już przestań! Zrozumiałem! To było pytanie retoryczne! No, a teraz poważnie. Mów, czego byś chciał?  
- Gilbert nauczony był, żeby nie odpuszczać, bo to byłoby oznaką słabości. Więc jeśli postanowił, że wręczy coś Iwanowi, wcześniej dowiadując się co Braginski by chciał, zrobi to. A przynajmniej bardzo się postara.  
- Ale ja mówiłem bardzo poważnie. Naprawdę bym tego chciał – Rosja uśmiechnął się w ten swój uroczy sposób. - Żebyś na przykład krzyczał coś w stylu „Iwan, nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, nie będę już uparty, kocham cię". Potem by zaczął padać deszcz a my byśmy się pocałowali nie zwracając uwagi na uciekających przechodniów, jak w filmie – nikt tego nie mógł wiedzieć, ale Iwan był prawdziwym romantykiem. Prusy jednak nim nie był. Gilbert nie miał najmniejszej ochoty odstawiać powyższej scenki, a potem jeszcze całować Rosję w deszczu. Skąd w ogóle do licha miałby wziąć deszcz w środku lata, gdy uczeni wróżyli, że z nieba w najbliższym czasie lać się będzie jedynie żar? Musiałby chyba jechać do Anglii, a tego chciałby uniknąć. Szczególnie dlatego, że ostatnim razem, kiedy wraz z Antonim i Francisem „odwiedzili" Arthura, został przyłapany na wybieraniu mu bielizny z półek. A WB (Wielka Brew) za nic nie chciał zrozumieć, że to było na potrzeby naukowe. Więc ten pomysł był spalony.  
- A czy to może być coś materialnego?  
- Jeśli to ma być prezent od ciebie, powinien być fajny. A w ogóle to czemu mnie o to pytasz? Nie możesz mi zrobić niespodzianki?  
- Miałem nadzieję, że mnie naprowadzisz – umilkli na moment, popijając swoje herbaty.  
- Wiem! - Rosja dostał tak nagle weny twórczej, że Prusy prawie spadł z krzesła gdy tamten zakrzyczał. - Dzień życzeń!  
- Co?  
- No jeden dzień, w którym będziesz bez gadania wypełniał wszystkie moje życzenia – Gilbert uniósł wysoko brwi.  
- I myślisz, że jeśli znam cię tak dobrze, że wiem co możesz wymyślić, zgodzę się na to?  
- Prooooszę – Ivan spojrzał na albinosa błagalnie, prawie jak szczeniaczek. Prusy znał to zagranie i westchnął, rozumiejąc że tę jedną bitwę przegrał. Niestety.  
- Dobra, niech ci będzie. Ale jedno durne życzenie i koniec.  
- Super!  
- To mów, czego chcesz.  
- Na razie dopijmy herbatę – Rosja, uśmiechając się, zaczął sączyć napój. Prusy poszedł w jego ślady.

Ledwie dziesięć minut później Gilbert stanął przed niewiarygodnie trudnym zadaniem. Mógł albo przebrać się w strój pokojówki który, nie wiadomo skąd wytrzasnął Iwan, i podeptać swoją dumę albo zrezygnować z tego głupiego dnia i również w jakiś sposób ją uszkodzić. Spojrzał sceptycznie na Braginskiego, który trzymał ubranie w rękach i uśmiechał się wesoło.  
- Chyba śnisz – stwierdził. - Za nic tego na siebie nie założę. Wymyśl coś innego, albo koniec z tym dziwnym dniem.  
- Ale nikt cię nie zobaczy oprócz mnie! I przecież już ubierałeś takie stroje.  
- Tak, ale ubierałem je, żeby porobić sobie jaja razem z Toniem i Francisem, a nie specjalnie dla ciebie!  
- Zawstydzam cię? - na twarzy Rosji wyrosło coś na kształt błogiej wesołości. Albinos widząc to skarcił się w duchu za to, że nie umie trzymać języka za zębami.  
- Dobra, dawaj mi tą kieckę. Zrobię co chcesz.  
- Ale to nie jest tylko sukienka – Iwan wskazał na stojące pod ścianą szpilki. - I chciałbym, żebyś założył jeszcze to – pokazał czarne kabaretki. - Zrobisz to dla mnie?  
- Chyba muszę – mruknął chłopak, zabierając ubranie i przechodząc do łazienki.  
Gdy wyszedł wrócił do salonu, w którym odbyła się prezentacja stroju. Nie było tam Iwana. Z krzywą mina naciągnął szpilki na stopy i spróbował się w nich przejść tak, aby nie złamać nogi. Nie miał pojęcia jak kobiety to robią, że potrafią nawet biegać w takich butach. Trzymając się blisko ściany wyszedł z salonu. Zajrzał do kuchni, ale tam też nie było Rosji. Spojrzał nieufnie na schody prowadzące w górę, gdzie znajdowały się sypialnie. Postanowił, że nie wyjdzie tam. Będzie tu stał, aż Iwan sam do niego nie przyjdzie. Ten jak na zawołanie pojawił się na szczycie schodów z tym swoim wesołym uśmiechem i z jakimś niezidentyfikowanym przedmiotem w rękach. Szybko zszedł do Prusaka.  
- Łał, jesteś teraz prawie mojego wzrostu! Załóż jeszcze to – wcisnął mu w ręce puchate, królicze uszy.  
- Skąd ty bierzesz takie rzeczy?! - Gilbert zaczął oglądać uszy.  
- Często się przydają. No, załóż je – Prusy nie skomentował tego. Powoli założył na głowę opaskę z uszami i westchnął. Nie chciał wiedzieć, co czeka go jeszcze w tym dniu.  
A czekało go jeszcze kilka ciekawych wyzwań...

- Hej, Gilbert?  
- Taaaak?  
- Chodź, usiądź sobie na chwilkę koło mnie, pewnie stopy cię bolą.  
- Nic mnie nie boli – kłamstwo. Stopy Gilberta rwały jak cholera. Przez te buty i przez to, że cały czas latał w te i we w te, usługując Rosji.  
- Usiądź, ja coś przyniosę – Prusy nie wykonał polecenia póki Iwan nie dźwignął się z kanapy i nie wyszedł. Wtedy albinos rzucił się na siedzisko i szybko ściągnął szpilki. Poruszał palcami u stóp aby je rozluźnić. Westchnął. Od rana nie miał ani chwili, żeby sobie usiąść, a zbliżała się pora obiadu. Usłyszał, jak Rosja wraca do salonu, ale nawet nie drgnął. Nagle wylądowały na nim ciuchy, czego się nie spodziewał, przez co podskoczył lekko na kanapie.  
- Przebież się, pójdziemy na obiad.  
- A nie możemy zjeść tutaj? Tak jak normalnie?  
- Nie. A i przebież się tutaj.  
- Niech ci będzie – Prusy wstał. Sięgnął ręką do głowy, aby zdjąć uszy, ale Iwan go zatrzymał.  
- Zaczekaj.  
- Co?  
- Tak uroczo te uszy wyglądają na tobie. Może byś je zostawił, co?  
- Nie – albinos cisnął ozdobą w Braginskiego i zaczął rozpinać zamek sukienki. Zsunął ją z siebie, zostając w samych bokserkach i kabaretkach. Spojrzał ukradkiem na przyglądającemu mu się Iwanowi i zaczął zsuwać pończochy. Chwile później był już ubrany i razem stali przed drzwiami domu Rosji.  
- Gdzie idziemy na ten obiad? - odezwał się Gilbert, gdy wyszli za bramkę i ruszyli chodnikiem.  
- Zobaczysz, to niespodzianka – Rosja uśmiechnął się, oczekując komentarza typu „nie chcę żadnych niespodzianek od ciebie", ale Prusy był zbyt zmęczony na jakiekolwiek narzekanie. A na dodatek stopy nie przestawały go boleć, chociaż założył swoje normalne buty.  
Chociaż w Rosji panowała zwykle niższa temperatura niż w Niemczech, i tak było nieznośnie gorąco. Prusy wlekł się za Iwanem, który wydawał się wcale nie zwracać uwagi na temperaturę. Nagle Rosjanin odwrócił się do Gilberta.  
- Hej, Gilbert, jesteś bardzo głodny?  
- Nie – na bardziej rozwiniętą wypowiedź nie było stać albinosa.  
- To chodź – Iwan chwycił Prusaka za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą, przyspieszając kroku. Gilbertowi od biegnięcia bardziej nie chciało się stawiać oporu, więc pozwolił Braginskiemu go ciągnąć. Po krótkiej chwili zatrzymali się. Prusy złapał oddech (normalnie by się tak nie zmęczył, ale przecież było tak bardzo gorąco, że każdy by padł trupem) i uniósł wzrok. Przed nim i Iwanem stał wysoki diabelski młyn. Albinos stanął obok Rosji.  
- Ty serio mówisz?  
- Tak, powiedziałeś, że nie jesteś głodny.  
- Nie o to chodzi. Nie wejdę razem z tobą do tej starej, zardzewiałej i skrzypiącej kupy złomu!  
- Masz lęk wysokości? Nie wiedziałem. Ale jeśli chcesz, mogę cię mocno trzymać.  
- Nie! Mam lęk przed tym, że to się rozleci, kiedy będziemy w kabinie! Jestem zbyt super, żeby umierać w taki sposób.  
- Ale pamiętasz, że dzisiaj mam dzień życzeń?  
- Nie obchodzi mnie to, ja do tego nie wsiądę – Prusy odwrócił się na pieńcie i chciał odejść, ale Iwan go złapał. Przerzucił go sobie przez ramię jak worek ziemniaków i ruszył w stronę maszyny.  
- Odstaw mnie! Nie rozumiesz, co znaczy nie?! Postaw mnie na ziemi! Puuść mnie! - Gilbert zaczął go bić rękoma po plecach, ale nic to nie dawało. Rosja kupił dwie wejściówki, wrzucił go do kabiny i sam się do niej wpakował. Drzwiczki zostały zatrzaśnięte i powoli ruszyli. Prusy kurczowo usiadł na ławeczce, starając się nie wprawiać zbytnio w kołysanie kabiny. Zaraz obok niego pojawił się Iwan, nie zwracając na to równie dużej uwagi co on. Pomieszczenie zakołysało się, skrzypiąc.  
- Nie rób tak!  
- Jak, tak? - Rosja specjalnie zaczął wprawiać w kołysanie kabinę, przyprawiając tym Prusaka o gęsią skórkę.  
- Przestań, życie ci niemiłe?  
- Jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę... - Iwan przestał. - Hej, Gilbert?  
- Co? - gdy tylko Prusy odwrócił głowę do Rosjanina, ten go pocałował. - Co chcesz? - mruknął, już bardziej spokojnie, gdy przestali.  
- Nic. Uspokoiłeś się, prawda?  
- Noo – albinos odwrócił głowę do okienka i zaczął przyglądać się widokom. Rosja poszedł w jego ślady. Po chwili wyciągnął rękę, wskazując coś w oddali.  
- Patrz, widać nasz dom. Haha, przydało by się naprawić tą dziurę w dachu póki jest jeszcze ciepło.  
- Taa... Ale czekaj, nasz dom?  
- No tak. W końcu mieszkamy w nim razem już od jakiegoś czasu, prawda?  
- Pewnie, ale... I tak czuję się bezdomny – w tym momencie w głowę Gilberta wbiła się myśl. Co ja właśnie do cholery powiedziałem?! Naszło mnie na zwierzenia?!  
- No jak to? Spójrz, jeśli wytężysz wyobraźnię, zobaczysz tam nas, psa i dziecko bawiące się z nim!  
- Skąd ja ci wezmę dziecko? Wiesz, psa można kupić, ale dziecka nie – albinos odetchnął. Miał nadzieję, że Iwan nie będzie wracał do tej małej, nic nie znaczącej chwili słabości, którą okazał, zwierzając się z tego, że jednak tęskni za swoimi terenami, które podstępem zabrał mu Feliks.  
- Urodzisz – Iwan spojrzał na Gilberta z tak niewinną twarzą, jakby naprawdę wierzył, że to może być prawdopodobne.  
- W tym momencie cały nastrój prysł. Wiesz w ogóle jak się robi dzieci? Ah, nieważne. Odsuń się.  
- Ale Gilbert...  
- Odsuń się – Iwan wykonał polecenie i ze smutna miną odsunął się odrobinę od Prusaka. Gilbert przyjrzał się widokowi na oknem. Prawie od razu rzucił mu się w oczy dom z czerwoną dachówką, pośrodku której świeciła na szybko zabita deskami dziura. Spojrzał na puste, zielone podwórko, które niedawno sam kosił. Przywołał w myślach obraz, o którym opowiedział mu Rosja, ale prawie od razu potrząsnął głową, żeby pozbyć się go. Spojrzał na Iwana, który oglądał widoki po drugiej stronie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i szturchnął go łokciem w bok.  
- Masz ciekawe marzenie – stwierdził.

Gdy wysiedli wydawało się jakby chłodniej. Oboje byli głodni, więc Iwan poprowadził szybko Gilberta do restauracji, do której wcześniej zmierzał. Gdy stanęli pod budynkiem, albinos od razu wyczuł atmosferę miejsca. Była to typowa, niemiecka knajpa, taka jak ta, do której zawsze chodził kiedy nie było Ludwiga i nie miał co jeść.  
- Niedawno ją otworzyli. Mówiłeś kiedyś, że tęsknisz za niemieckim jedzeniem, prawda?  
- No tak... - nie trudno było się domyślić, że chodził tam tylko dlatego, że było tam najtaniej w okolicy. - Jestem tak głodny, że zjem wszystko – ruszyli do wejścia, ale w drzwiach zatrzymała ich dziewczyna z typowo niemiecka urodą. Gilbert uśmiechnął się smutno na wspomnienie tych wszystkich niemieckich kobiet, które spotykał na ulicy...  
- Przepraszam, ale dziś restauracja jest zamknięta. Została wynajęta i można wejść tylko z zaproszeniem – zostawiła ich na progu, wracając do pracy.  
- To co, pizza? - odezwał się niezbyt zadowolony Gilbert. Był głodny i bolały go stopy.  
- Najwyraźniej – ruszyli do pobliskiej pizzerii.  
- Chciałem ci zrobić przyjemność... - odezwał się nagle Iwan.  
- Mogłeś mi nie kazać chodzić w tych okropnych butach. Stopy mi zaraz odpadną.  
- Mogę cię ponieść, jeśli chcesz.  
- Nie, dzięki.

Po obiedzie od razu wrócili do domu. Gilbert, gdy tylko wszedł do salonu opadł bezwładnie na kanapę i za nic nie chciał się ruszyć.  
- Gilbert, mam jeszcze parę godzin mojego dnia życzeń. Chcę to wykorzystać.  
- Daj mi chwilę. Nie mogę się ruszyć – albinos zamruczał w poduszkę, nakrywając głowę rekami.  
- A chcesz coś do picia?  
- Niee...  
- OK – Rosja wyszedł, zostawiając Prusaka w salonie. Wszedł do kuchni, włączył ekspres do kawy, podszedł do półki i ją otworzył. Wyciągnął z niej butelkę z wódką, odkręcił, upił trochę i schował z powrotem.  
- A mnie to nie poczęstujesz? - odwrócił się. W drzwiach stał Prusy, uśmiechając się wymownie.  
- Myślałem, że leżysz w salonie.  
- No tak, ale usłyszałem, że włączasz ekspres i zachciało mi się kawy.  
- Haha, zmieniasz zdanie jak kobieta w ciąży – Iwan podszedł do ekspresu. Przygotował drugi kubek kawy i postawił oba na stole. Oboje usiedli przy nim.  
- A co z tą wódką? - Prusy upił łyk i spojrzał na Rosję.  
- Niech zostanie na wieczór.  
- A co, spodziewasz się kogoś?  
- Nie, niech zostanie dla nas – uśmiechnął się i zaczął pić kawę.  
- Co wymyśliłeś na teraz? Skoro nadal trwa ten twój dzień, czekam na rozkazy. Tylko już nie ubiorę tych butów.  
- Na razie wypij kawę – Gilbert bez słowa zabrał się za picie.

- Kazałeś przyjść mi do twojej sypialni.  
- Nie mów tak, to przecież nasza wspólna sypialnia.  
- Nie ważne. Kazałeś mi tu przyjść i zaczekać na ciebie. Czekałem piętnaście minut. Co tak ważnego robiłeś przez te piętnaście minut? Bo chyba nie szukałeś wódki, prawda?  
- Nie, jeszcze robiłem kilka innych rzeczy, ale jestem już gotowy.  
- Gotowy na co?! - Iwan odstawił butelkę alkoholu i pudełko, którego zawartość była Gilbertowi nieznana na stolik nocny i usiadł obok niego.  
- No wiesz. Masz dziś wykonywać wszystkie moje rozkazy...  
- Ale na to się nie zgodzę! Wszystko mnie boli, dziś nie dam rady. Wymyśl sobie inną okazję!  
- Nie, bo wtedy nie będziesz mnie słuchał. A chcę coś zrobić...  
- Najpierw mi powiedz co.  
- Nie – Rosja mocno popchał Gilberta tak, że ten wylądował na plecach. Nie zdążył się podnieść, bo Iwan wszedł na niego i przygniótł go swoim ciałem. Sięgnął po butelkę wódki.  
- Co chcesz z tym zrobić? Hej!  
- Hahaha, zobaczysz – Rosja nabrał trochę alkoholu w usta i nachylił się nad Prusami. Pocałował go sprawiając, że wódka przepłynęła do jego ust. Zaczekał, aż albinos ją połknie i dopiero wtedy odsunął twarz.  
- Równie dobrze mogę pić prosto z gwinta – stwierdził Gilbert.  
- To nie byłoby to samo.  
- Jak to nie? Spiłby się tak samo.  
- Tu nie chodzi o to, jakbyś się spił, tylko o to, jakbyś się podniecił.  
- Co... - Prusak nie skończył, bo Iwan powtórzył to. Zaczął powtarzać tę czynność między oburzonymi wrzaskami Gilberta, które jednak słabły z każdym łykiem. Jednak zawsze przychodzi taki moment kiedy zastanawiamy się, dlaczego nie kupiliśmy jeszcze jednej butelki wódki. Taki moment nadszedł właśnie dla Rosji. Sprawił, że Gilbert wypił sam prawie całą butelkę i leżał teraz bezwładnie na łóżku, ale nie był do końca spity. Był zakorzenionym pijakiem. Na niego trzeba by dwie takie całe butelki i jeszcze ze dwie butelki piwa. To i tak nic w porównaniu z Rosją, który nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio urwał mu się film. Chociaż to było tak niewiele dla Najbardziej Zajebistego Państwa Na Świecie, podane w taki sposób jak najbardziej wystarczyło.  
Iwan, zadowolony ze swojego triumfu, przesunął Gilberta bardziej na środek łóżka, żeby im obojgu było wygodniej i zaczął grę wstępną.  
- Iwan?  
- Hmm?  
- Ty na prawdę chciałbyś mieć dziecko? - Rosja przerwał całowanie nagiego już torsu chłopaka i spojrzał na niego.  
- O co ci chodzi?  
- No bo... Można zaadoptować dziecko. Jeśli tak tego chcesz...  
- Jak na razie wystarczysz mi ty. A zresztą ciężko by mi było wychowywać dziecko a później patrzeć jak umiera.  
- Prawda. Zresztą jak taki dzieciak jak ty może wychować kogoś? To przez alkohol, już nic nie mówię.  
- Jeszcze dzisiaj będziesz mówił, a raczej krzyczał. Z rozkoszy – Iwan ukradkiem spojrzał na pudełko.  
- ...Jeszcze chwila, a wyjdę – zapadła cisza, bo Rosja zajął się przerwanym zajęciem.  
- Ale wiesz... - dodał, znów przerywając. - Jestem starszy od ciebie.  
- Nie ważne. Rób co do ciebie należy, a nie gadaj!  
- Oczywiście, ale... Jak już tak sobie rozmawiamy... Co musiałbym zrobić, żeby to miejsce stało się twoim domem?  
- Koniec, wychodzę!  
- Nie pozwolę ci – Rosja wrócił do pieszczenie Prusaka.

Prusy obudził się, ale chodź przespał porządną liczbę godzin, nie miał siły się ruszyć. Bolało go wszystko. I mówiąc wszystko, naprawdę miał na myśli wszystko. Jedyne, co go nie bolało, to były palce u rąk. Reszta, zaczynając od stóp i łydek, które zaraz powinny w jego mniemaniu odpaść, przez biodra, o których lepiej nawet nie wspominać i tors wraz z ramionami, na których kwitnął zapewne piękny rój malinek i ugryzień, kończąc na głowie. Głowa właściwie nie bolała go jakoś specjalnie, bywało gorzej, ale opaska, która nie wiadomo skąd się na niej wzięła, potęgowała odczucie bólu. Nagle do pokoju ktoś wszedł. Podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na brzegu.  
- Gilbert, już się obudziłeś? - albinos uniósł oczy, co również sprawiło mu ból i ujrzał promieniejącą twarz Iwana. Oprócz tego, że wszystko go bolało, poczuł jeszcze głód, bo wraz z Braginskim do pokoju dostał się zapach jakiegoś jedzenia.  
- Mmhmm... - odmruknął w odpowiedzi.  
- To dobrze. Jakiś czas temu dzwonił twój brat. Za niedługo tu będzie, lepiej się pospiesz i zbierz do kupy. Śniadanie jest już gotowe.  
- Co?! - Gilbert od razu zerwał się do siadu. - Czemu nie obudziłeś mnie wcześniej?  
- Bo spałeś.  
- To... Aaah – ziewnął szeroko i zeskoczył z łóżka, nie kończąc wypowiedzi. Zaczął się ubierać.

Dlaczego Ludwig zadzwonił do Rosji? Bo chciał zobaczyć się z bratem, ale ten nie odbierał swojej komórki. Dawno się nie widzieli i Niemiec martwił się o swojego starszego, ale zdziecinniałego brata. Był w szoku, gdy Gilbert zakomunikował mu, że się wyprowadza, a w jeszcze większy stan osłupienia wprawił go fakt, że albinos zamieszka z Iwanem. Jedyny plus tego był taki, że Iwan wydawał się odpowiedzialny. Ale tylko wydawał się. Blondyn od czasu wyprowadzki rozmawiał z bratem jedynie przez telefon.  
Było już prawie południe, kiedy stanął pod domem Rosji. Wziął głęboki oddech i, nie wiedząc co tam spotka, wszedł na teren ogródka. Potem stanął pod drzwiami i nacisnął dzwonek. Po krótkiej chwili otworzył mu Iwan.  
- O, witaj Ludwigu, już jesteś? Gilbert się ucieszy.  
- Cześć. Mam taką nadzieję – Rosjanin wpuścił młodszego Beilschmidta do środka.  
- Cześć mój młodszy braciszku! Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, prawda? - przed Ludwigiem pojawił się Prusy... Z króliczymi uszami założonymi na głowę.  
- Cz-cześć... Bracie, co ty masz... Na głowie?  
- Jak to co? Mojego zagilbistego Gilbir...da? - Gilbert dotknął uszu i, zrozumiawszy, że ma je nadal, szybkim ruchem zdjął je z głowy.  
- Nie mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że nadal je mam założone?! - wrzasnął do Rosji.  
- Nie pytałeś. Myślałem, ze to specjalnie – jak zwykle twarz Iwana nie zdradzała niczego, oprócz zadowolenia. Ludwig przyjrzał się jeszcze raz bratu. Zauważył, że w miejscu, w którym jego kołnierzyk nie przylegał zbytnio do ciała, widnieje czerwony ślad. Nie musiał się specjalnie domyślać, co to było.  
- Bracie...  
- Ah, wybacz. Trochę wczoraj popiłem i tak jakoś wyszło. Nie stój tak w korytarzu, chodź głębiej!  
- Bracie, skąd masz tą malinkę? - Prusy szybko chwycił się za obojczyk, zasłaniając ślad.  
- Co? Widać? - nagle się zaczerwienił i rozejrzał w poszukiwaniu Iwana, który w dziwny sposób zniknął z korytarza.  
- Bracie...  
- To nie tak, zaczekaj...  
- Co nie tak? - Rosjanin nagle pojawił się za Prusami, który odwrócił się do niego.  
- Nie tak twoja robota!  
- Co? - odezwali się razem Rosja i Niemcy.  
- No to! Ty zawsze musisz mi robić tyle tego cholerstwa na ciele!  
- Ja po prostu pilnuję, żeby inni wiedzieli, że jesteś zajęty.  
- Jacy inni?!... - odsuwając kłótnię na bok i wracając do obecnie osłupiałej postaci Ludwiga... Niemcy zaczął dopiero przyswajać do wiadomości, co właściwie musiało się stać. Chociaż nie był pewien, czy jego rozumowanie było zgodne z prawdą, domyślał się, dlaczego Gilbert wyprowadził się akurat do Iwana. I zastanawiał się, czy to znaczy, że Rosja jest jego szwagrem, czy nie.  
- Bracie...


End file.
